The Journey to Allen's Room
by Spectre.of.Apples
Summary: The journey to Allen's room is fraught with skipping, hand-holding and a certain black-haired samurai. Minor suggestion of yaoi and minor language.


**Guten Tag! I'd write more, but that's all I know! XD**

**Anyway, me and Angelvampgirl were scheming on the internet while looking at Lavinda(Lavi/Kanda) and we thought of this. But I wrote it. XD She'd probably die.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _-man_. I only own a _Naruto Uzumaki_ soft, cylindrical container...thing. Angelvampgirl owns an Allen plushie that has no pants and a Yuuki plushie that looks nothing like Yuuki.**

**Warnings: Mentions of yaoi.**

**There is also a recurring theme in this story. Can you tell what it is? A prize to the person who can! :D**

**And, to Not The Uke, it is not sex. Good guess, though! XD**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Two young men were skipping down a hall, swinging their connected hands.<p>

"Lalalalalalalalala!" Sang Lavi, beaming at Allen.

"Lalalalalalalalala!" Allen repeated, beaming back.

Lenalee, walking down the same hall, stopped and stared at them. "Uh...guys? Why are you skipping and holding hands?"

"Lalalalala-! Oh! Lenalee! Hi!" Lavi said happily.

"Hi Lenalee!" Allen said too.

"What are you two doing?" Lenalee asked again, frustrated.

"Nothing!"

"Nope! Nothing!"

"O...kay?"

"At least, not yet!"

"Not yet!"

"We're going to be doing something soon, though!" Lavi looked happy.

"Yep!" So did Allen.

"Um..." Lenalee stared at the two boys, unsure.

"Sorry, you can't come!" Lavi said, sounding sad.

"Bummer!" Allen agreed, nodding.

"Alright..."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

With that, the two boys skipped away, resuming their singing. "What...the..._fuck?_" Lenalee said, staring after them. "Komui? KOMUI!" She ran away, searching for her brother.

Allen and Lavi were skipping down a different hall when they came across Kanda, oiling his katana. "What are you doing?" He asked, staring at their hands with a disturbed expression on his face.

"Skipping!" Lavi said.

"And holding hands!" Allen added proudly.

"Why?"

"Because. We're going to Allen's room!" Lavi said, his grin widening. Kanda lifted his eyebrows.

"Whatever. Che." He said, shaking his head.

"Hey..." Allen mused slowly. "You're a boy..."

"I'm happy you noticed." Kanda snorted.

"Hey...you're right!" Lavi said, grinning widely again. "Hey, Kanda, wanna join us?"

Kanda's head snapped up. "_What_?" He said, disbelieving.

"Wanna join me and Lavi?" Allen asked. "Please? It's much better with three people!" He added, Lavi nodding behind him.

"..._What_?" Kanda said again.

Allen rolled his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Kanda's hand. "It's alright! Me and Allen do it all the time!" Lavi said, waving his free hand in an off hand manner.

"..._What_?"

Allen giggled. "Silly Kanda. Is that all you can say?" He said, swatting Kanda's shoulder lightly and batting his eyelashes. Kanda stared at him.

"..._What_?" Lavi, however had started skipping, leaving Allen to drag Kanda along.

Kanda fought the whole way to Allen's room, but gave up when he realised the younger boy had a death grip on him.

Opening Allen's bedroom door, Lavi swept into the room. "Allen!"

"Yes!"

"No-wait! What're you doing? Let me go!" Surprised screams could be heard from behind Allen's closed door for a few minutes before the sound of duct tape stifled it. An hour later, there were no noises coming from the white-haired exorcist's room.

From that day on, Kanda willingly joined Allen and Lavi when they skipped passed him and Lenalee never questioned it when she saw the trio skipping down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is obviously messed up. But it was the first day back to school and we were light-headed from laughing so much. :)<strong>

**Obviously it's Laven, Lavinda, Yullen and Lavallanda!**

**And can somebody actually review? I'm sick of writing stories, just for people not to review but having like, 50 hits. Don't read the story if you don't want to review. Seriously. Just tell me whether you liked it. It isn't that hard.**

**For example: 'OMFG! I LOVED IT! :D'**

**Or: 'WTF? I HATED that! Never write again! :('**

**Or: 'Meh.'**

**See? All you have to do is click a button and write a few letters. Easy as apple pie...mmm...apple pie...**


End file.
